Matar a Hugo, quizás no sea tan mala opción
by EmzF
Summary: Y en aquel momento Rose escuchó lo que más temía, la voz de su hermano diciendo "Mira papá tengo una carta que Rose ha escrito a su novio" resonó por toda la casa. Estaba perdida. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p>El mediodía del veintidós de diciembre se presentaba tal y como había sido el anterior. El jardín estaba cubierto por un espeso y tupido manto blanco de nieve, al igual que la valla que lo rodeaba e incluso la entrada de la casa. Todo era nieve. Nieve blanca e impoluta. Nieve fría y congelada. Nieve escurridiza y resbalosa. Todo era un manto de maldita nieve.<p>

Rose levantó la vista del pergamino y miró por la ventana, incluso el alfeizar estaba cubierto de aquel manto blanco. Inconscientemente bufó, nunca le había gustado demasiado la nieve, y en aquellos momentos menos que nunca. ¿Qué gracia había en hacer una guerra de bolas o tirarte en trineo? Al final acababas con el culo dolorido, tiritando y castigada durante una semana porque habías empapado de agua el suelo del recibidor al entrar en casa.

Con pesadez volvió la vista al pergamino, había quedado en contestar a Scorpius de la carta que había mandado apenas un día atrás, pero ni tenía ganas, ni estaba de ánimo como para hacerlo. No era que Rose no quisiese a Scorpius, no, nada que ver con eso, al fin y al cabo llevaban saliendo tres meses y catorce días, exactamente. Aunque no es lo que se podía considerar una _"relación" _en toda regla. No había excursiones a Hogsmeade, ni paseos por los jardines, ni mucho menos besos en público ¿Y todo por qué? Por dos razones, no del todo sencillas, pero sí con nombres y apellidos. Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy. Enemigos hasta la muerte en su época escolar y ahora futuros consuegros.

_Querido Scor:_

_¿Qué tal van las cosas por tu casa? ¿Has hablado ya con tu padre? Ya te dije que quizás fuese mejor que empezases por tu madre, así ella quizás le lograse calmar un poco cuando se enterase de todo ésto._

_Por aquí las cosas siguen más o menos igual, Hugo molestándome día sí y día también, cosa que no se diferencia mucho de Hogwarts, ¿Por qué mi hermano habrá tenido que salir tan sumamente idiota? En serio, es insufrible._

_No he hablado con mi padre, aún. ¡Es muy difícil hacerlo! ¿Cómo le digo que su pequeña niñita tiene novio, y más aún si ese novio eres tú? Creo que me desheredaría y me mandaría a Beuxbatons de inmediato._

_Te echo de menos ¿Sabes? Quiero volver ya a Hogwarts (y no sólo por empezar las clases, que también) para verte de nuevo, porque no habría ninguna posibilidad de quedar un día de estos en el Caldero Chorreante ¿Verdad?_

_En serio Scor, quiero que todo ésto acabe y podamos ir a Hogsemade como dos personas normales y darte un beso sin estar vigilando si alguien nos mira ¡Es desesperante!_

_Nos vemos en pocos días, cuéntalos, yo lo haré._

_Te quiero. _

_Rose._

Sí, así estaba bien. Cuidadosamente dejó la pluma en un lateral del escritorio, poniendo atención en no manchar nada de tinta. Si hubiese que describir a Rose Weasley con una sola palabra sería aquella. Pulcra. Llevaba la limpieza hasta límites insospechados jamás conocidos por ningún mago o bruja, incluso por la mismísima Hermione Granger, y aquello era mucho decir.

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la cama, donde reposaba abierto _"Árboles Carnívoros del Mundo"_. Tenía que escribir una redacción de setenta centímetros para el profesor Longbottom.

—¡Rose, mamá dice que bajes a comer! —Gritó Hugo desde el piso de abajo.

La chica suspiró, no le apetecía bajar a comer, aquella mañana había visto como su madre como empezaba a cocer unas judías verdes, y Rose_ odiaba_ las judías verdes.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente dejando paso a Hugo, tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa sucia, y la miraba enfadado.

—Mamá me ha hecho subir para obligarte a que bajes, y dice que le da igual si te gusta o no la comida, que te la vas a comer aunque sea por la fuerza.

—Dile que ya bajo —Contestó frunciendo el entrecejo, su madre perdía toda la benevolencia que poseía cuando de comida se trataba—. Ahora lárgate.

Pero Hugo no hizo caso de las palabras de Rose y entró en la habitación mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, ignorando por completo las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba su hermana mayor.

—¿Todavía tienes esta atrocidad? —Dijo cogiendo una vieja muñeca de una de las estanterías—. ¿No te parece que es hora de tirarla a la basura?

—Me la regaló tío Bill, so memo —Contestó ella quitándosela bruscamente de las manos—. Además, a mí me gusta.

Con un _"Lo que tu digas"_ se separó de ella dejando caer el viejo juguete al suelo sin ningún miramiento, no entendía como Rose aún podía conservar aquella cosa tan terrorífica, seguro que podría ser el Boggart de más de alguno en Hogwarts.

Llegó junto al amplio escritorio y entonces la vio, vio la carta que momentos antes su querida hermana había terminado de escribir para... _ese_. Porque no era ningún secreto que, al igual que Ron odiaba a Draco, Hugo odiaba Scorpius.

—¿Qué es ésto Rosie? —Preguntó con burla alzando el pergamino—. ¿Una carta para tu novio?

Rose palideció, de pronto notaba como una gota de sudor frío hacía su recorrido desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda, si Hugo llegaba a leer esa carta sería el fin. Con pasos lentos, y lo que ella pretendía que fuesen seguros, se acercó hasta su hermano, y extendiendo una mano le dijo.

—Dámelo —Con voz inusualmente seria, aquella que sólo ponía cuando era molestada en la biblioteca por James o Fred cuando eran más pequeños.

—Creo que no —Contestó él—. ¿Por qué no...? ¿Por qué no se la enseñamos a papá? Seguro que le interesa saber que su _Princesa_ tiene novio.

De pronto notaba la boca seca y las manos terriblemente temblorosas, si su padre llegaba a enterarse que estaba con Scorpius por medio se una carta y no por boca suya ya podía despedirse de salir de aquellas cuatro paredes por el resto de su vida. A duras penas tragó saliva y trató de recomponer su expresión, que probablemente estaba desencajada, a juicio de Rose.

—Deja de decir bobadas, Hugo —Dijo con la voz más serena que pudo—. Y dame la carta ahora mismo.

—Y si no es para tu novio entonces...¿Me dejas leerla?

—¡No! —Exclamó la pelirroja—. No, por supuesto que no, es correspondencia privada, y ahora dámela y lárgate antes de que le diga a mamá que tienes revistas guarras escondidas debajo de la cama.

Hugo frunció en ceño formando prácticamente una sola linea con sus cejas. ¿Acaso le estaba chantajeando? Porque si Rose quería ir por aquel camino sin duda alguna iba a perder.

—Está bien, ya me voy, ya me voy —Dijo dejando el pergamino en el escritorio y alzando las manos en señal de derrota—. Y no tardes mucho en bajar a comer o mamá se cabreará.

Rose sonrió triunfal viendo como su hermano pequeño se dirigía hacia la puerta y la cruzaba, dejándola abierta, volvió a enfrascarse así en el último párrafo del tercer capítulo de _"Árboles Carnívoros del Mundo"_ cuando de pronto Hugo volvió a entrar como un vendaval en la habitación con un único objetivo: su carta para Scorpius.

—¡Hugo! —Exclamó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que su hermano había desaparecido ya—. ¡Hugo vuelve aquí! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!

Y en aquel momento Rose escuchó lo que más temía, la voz de su hermano diciendo _"Mira papá tengo una carta que Rose ha escrito a su novio"_ resonó por toda la casa. Estaba perdida.

Corriendo bajó las escaleras para encontrarse en el salón con su, en aquel instante odiado, hermano que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa burlona junto a su padre que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva al chico.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Hugo? —Preguntó Ron—. Rosie no tiene novio, eso es imposible, es sólo una niña.

—¿Qué es todo este jaleo? —Dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina—. ¿Acaso no me habéis escuchado cuando os he llamado a comer?

—Hermione, Hugo dice que Rose tiene novio, dile que eso es imposible, que es sólo una niña y que...

—¡Yo no soy una niña! —Exclamó la aludida desde mitad de las escaleras.

—Claro que lo eres —Contestó el hombre—. Mírate ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Dieciséis? Eres sólo una cría ¡No puedes ir andando por ahí con chicos que a saber lo que quieren de ti! No, te lo prohíbo, eres mi niña, y ni vas a salir ahora con ningún depravado ni lo harás hasta que tengas treinta años.

—Ronald... —Intentó mediar su mujer.

—Ni Ronald ni nada, Hermione —Dijo él rojo por el enfado—. Hugo, dame ahora mismo esa carta.

—¡No! —Exclamó Rose—. ¡Eso es privado!

—Ron, yo creo que Rose tiene Razón y que no deberías...

—¡Aquí no hay nada privado si se trata de algún pervertido que quiere meter mano a mi niñita! —Gritó él—. _Querido Scor _—Comenzó a leer en voz alta—. _¿Qué tal van las cosas por tu casa? ¿Has hablado ya con tu padre? Ya te dije que quizás fuese mejor que empezases por tu madre, así ella quizás le lograse calmar un poco cuando se enterase de todo ésto_.

—¡Papá, para de leer ahora mismo!— Exclamó ella intentado arrebatarle la carta de las manos.

—_Por aquí las cosas siguen más o menos igual, Hugo molestándome día sí y día también, cosa que no se diferencia mucho de Hogwarts, ¿Por qué mi hermano habrá tenido que salir tan sumamente idiota? En serio, es insufrible._

—¡Eh! —Dijo Hugo molesto—. No hables de mí así, estúpida, ¡Yo no soy idiota!

—Niños, ya vale... —Intentó apaciguar Hermione—. Y Ron, ya está bien, devuélvele su carta a Rose.

—Está bien —Farfulló—. Pero.. ¿Quién demonios se llama _Scor_? Es un nombre estúpido, y seguro que él es un estúpido también.

De pronto Hugo abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras, no era posible que su hermana, la buena y perfecta de su hermana Rose, la niña de los ojos de papá y mamá estuviese con esa asquerosa serpiente, con el hijo de Malfoy, con... _ese_.

—Dime que no —Susurró mirándola fijamente—. Dime que no es quien creo que es

—Hugo... yo, de verdad que yo... —Intentó explicarse, pero no sabía cómo, no estaba en sus planes que su familia se enterase de aquella forma de su relación con Scorpius.

—¿Quién es, Hugo? ¿Quién es? —Preguntó apremiante Ron.

—Hugo, por favor —Gimoteó la chica—. No lo hagas.

Su hermano retiró la vista, no quería seguir mirándola, _no podía_ seguir mirándola, porque sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de decirle a su padre quién era el imbécil que salía con ella, porque él se preocupaba por ella, por mucho que se gritasen, se insultasen o peleasen se seguía preocupando por ella, al fin y al cabo era su hermana, y aquella serpiente no la merecía.

—Scorpius _Malfoy —_Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Las últimas palabras de Ronald Weasley que se escucharon aquella mañana en casa fueron _"Malfoy Manor" _antes de ser consumido por un montón de llamas verdes.

Al menos Rose se había librado de comer judías aquel día.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, aquí vengo con mi segundo RoseScorpius. Sé que es un poco implícito, pero me apetecía hacer algo así, no todo el tiempo ellos, también Hugo (Siempre he pensado que su relación sería como la de Ron y Ginny) y porsupuesto Ron... Por favor, ¿Su niña teniendo novio? ¿Y más si ese novio es el hijo de Malfoy? Já. Nos leemos en la próxima, y espero que os haya gustado este oneshot. ¡Un beso!

—Virginia.


End file.
